


Switch

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Link knows what he wants, when he wants it.





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Day ten
> 
> Prompt: switch
> 
> Inspired by something I saw on Tumblr about them switching mid act.
> 
> Sort of continued in Somnophilia.

Today was a Rhett's getting fucked day. Link's been balls deep in him for several minutes with Rhett face down and drooling into the sheets, his hair a tangled mess of curls that are matting with the friction. Point is, he's having a grand ol' time at Link's mercy when Link gets up in his ear and growls, "Really want your cock in me."

It's takes Link backing off to a slow grind for him for his words to sink in. He wipes his face on the back of his hand, blinking. "What? Now?"

"Yeah, baby. Please?"

He groans and rolls his hips back at Link, prolonging this as much as possible. This is a losing battle and he knows it. But he wants his turn, too, dangit.

Link obliges, keeps rolling his hips. "Come on, I'll fuck you again later." He kisses the back of Rhett's neck, softly touching his sides in the sweetest way. Yeah, he can lay it on thick.

Rhett grunts. "Where d'ya want me?"

"Just roll over? I'll do all the work." He sounds delighted, grabs at his sides to encourage him to turn and pulls out in one abrupt move.

He sighs a little, missing the fullness as he turns on to his back. Link's already got the lube back in his hand and slicking up Rhett's dick before he's settled down. He smears the remainder over his ass and straddles his man. Dick held steady, he starts easing himself down without delay, thumbing one of Rhett's nipples like it's consolation for trading places.

Rhett's used to it. He'll get over it. It's not as if he hasn't requested the same thing mid tumble before. He takes Link's hips in his hands as he comes flush with him. Well, he does love this feeling too, goodness. He groans and flexes his hips up.

It takes him a minute to adjust, slowly rocking back and forth as his body relaxes to the intrusion. He moans quietly and touches his own chest, playing with and pinching his nipples as he begins to fuck himself on Rhett's cock. He scratches down his own neck and torso, claws at his thigh, anything to get a pinch of pain with his pleasure. Rhett's fingernails dig into the flesh of his ass and he moves faster, frenzied.

They're both so worked up already, it's not as long of a ride as they're used to. Rhett's soon grunting and spilling into Link. The man in question gasps and grinds so rapidly on his just softening dick that he sees spots in his vision. He jerks himself in a way that Rhett can only describe as aggressive, left hand flying over his dick. He comes across Rhett's belly, basking in the low moan he earns.

Breathless and sweat-slick, Link folds forward and kisses his chest, "Thank you, darlin."


End file.
